


Parents Weekend

by APhanGirl



Category: Greek (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhanGirl/pseuds/APhanGirl
Summary: An AU of what happened during the freshman parents weekend. Rusty/Cappie





	Parents Weekend

After all of the parents left the KT house during freshman parents weekend, the actives went to their rooms while the pledges had to start getting ready and set up the actual party. The set up for the party was straightforward with putting food into bowls, taking a keg downstairs, opening other bottles of alcohol, and setting up the speakers to play music. Getting ready was another issue all together all the pledges were wearing maid uniforms, including a girl's bra and underwear. After all of the pledges got dressed we had to go to our big brothers' rooms and escort them to downstairs to the basement. I slowly walked to Cappie's room at the end of the second floor's hallway and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I slowly turned the doorknob and walked into Cappie's bedroom, closing the door behind me. "Oh my God Spitter you finally learned how to knock." He said before he spun in his desk chair to look at me.

"Very funny Cappie," I said, walking over to him. He was looking me up and down, and when I finally reached him, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing down on the skirt I was wearing.

"Well, what a surprise. I never knew you were into role play Spitter. What am I, the dashing lord, and you are my new maid?" He asked, purposely leering at my fake cleavage.

"No, you and Wade gave the pledges uniforms this morning because we did not want to flaunt our pride in Kappa Tua in front of our parents."

"Really that doesn't sound like me. Why would I the humble KT President want to torture the pledges" He questioned looking at me with the most innocent expression he could muster except for his mouth. His lips had a slight twitch from a smirk that wanted to come through. I narrowed my eyes at the look he was giving me.

"I know my boyfriend would never consider humiliating me or the rest of the KT pledges, but the President of Kappa Tua Gamma he is kind of heartless and likes to see the pledges suffer a little bit," I said with a straight face, but I started laughing when Cappie gave an indignant squawk. "How rude I think that your boyfriend and the Kappa Tau Gamma President are both amazing thank you very much."

"Oh, really both are amazing?" instead of responding to my taunt, he stood up and started walking me towards his bed until the back of my legs hit his mattress. When I hit the mattress, I fell backward on to the bed, and Cappie stood above me, raking his eyes over my body looking at my wrinkled maids uniform and my flushed face. After a few moments, he got on the bed, putting all of his weight on his forearms barely touching me. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned over me. He moved his face closer to mine and brushed his lips against mine. After the initial brush of his lips against mine, it quickly escalated til we were flipped over and I was lying on top of him. After we flipped over, his hands started roaming over the lacy panties I was wearing. Simultaneously Cap moved his hands inside my underwear so he could cup my ass and bit down on my bottom lip making me gasp. He took advantage of my gasp by shoved his tongue in my mouth. We continued to make out and allowing our hands to roam over each other until we heard a gasp from the doorway of the bedroom. We were so distracted by each other that we did not hear the knock on the door or the door being opened. After the gasp, I was startled by the shrill voice of my mother coming from the door, "Rusty Cartwright, what are you doing?" My life flashed before my eyes, and I dropped my head on Cappie shoulder, wishing I was anywhere, but here.


End file.
